venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Maybe No Go
Maybe No Go is the second episode of Season 6 and the overall sixty-fifth episode of The Venture Bros. Plot Dr. Venture has learned that his company's funds are going down, due to him firing most of the staff as such he turns to The Sea Captain for advice on how to run the company but is unable to locate him as the latter is struggling with an addiction. Brock later gets the captain and the ventures chain him to a bed as a form of an intervention. While the captain slowly recovers, he starts to lose his mind and has a series of hallucinations until he finally beats his addiction. Elsewhere the Monarch has learned of his low status in the The Guild of Calamitous Intent and that other villains are doing a better job at trying to arch Dr. Venture. The Monarch is determined to be the sole villain to arch Dr. Venture and decides to get rid of the competition. Elsewhere at a sea food restaurant, Wide Wale is dining with his henchman guarding him until CAL member Fallen Archer appears and gives the villain envelope containing money revealing that his team regularly pays him their protection fee. Wide Wale then angry as he notes that envelope is lighter than usual accusing the CAL of trying to cheat him until the scared Archer tells him that Dr. Venture refused their protection plan and as a result they can't give him his money causing Wide Wale to plan an attack on Venture Industries. Meanwhile, Pete White and Master Billy Quizboy are dealing with an enemy of their own and end up being captured by said foe who demands that the two sell him their company. The two at first refuse but after a series of events they turn over the rights to the company to St. Cloud and they travel back to their home, defeated and unsure of what to do next. Back in New York, The Monarch and Henchman 21 have arrived at the house of villain who is line of arching Dr. Venture. The villain is a mysterious woman named Redusa, the two attempt to talk her out of arching venture but she states she doesn't know what they are talking about but they soon catch onto her lie and as a result she tries to use her power to shrink them. However, 21 reflects her power causing her to shrink her own head and allow 21 to threaten her and the monarch makes her sign a paper which state she has decided to not arch Dr. Venture who and she reluctantly signs. Monarch and Henchman 21 return home where they are told by Manolo of something amazing he found. It turns out to be a secret chamber hidden behind the library shelf which leads to underground lair greatly shocking the Monarch. Now back in New York, Brock is informed by Shore Leave that since Dr. Venture refused CAL protection the super-villain Wide Wale is planning attack and the O.S.I is not sending reinforcements, meaning Brock is on his own. With this information as well as knowing he is carrying an empty gun, Brock quickly orders everyone into the panic room. While the family are in hiding, Dr. Venture and the Sea Captain begin debating on what should be done run the company. The Captain shoots down some of venture's ideas to use some of his inventions stating he needs to find a way to financially support the company until Dean states they should try both invent while maintaining face with the general public something his father and the captain agree to do. In the lobby of VenTech Tower, Sergeant Hatred and Brock are wondering what to do about Wide Wale as the latter gives Brock the information he knows about Wide Wale (both from his O.S.I and Super-Villain days) and what strategy Wide Wale will use. Hatred notes that he is the only capable person Brock has because the latter has no bullets. For some strange reason, Brock then tells Hatred he went to the zoo and asks Hatred when the last time he's been to the zoo. Later on, Wide Wale and his men tunnel through the building's floor where they begin shooting everything until realizing nobody is around, save for Hatred's voice on the intercom talking about a mask worth a worth a fortune. Wide Wale then has his men take the mask and they retreat back to their base. At that moment, two of Wide Wale's men are knocked out by Brock who along with Hatred is revealed to have sneaked into Wide Wale's building while also stating the mask Wide Wale took was really a mask made of copper. Brock complains about something being heavy after getting tranquilized. Brock then offers to take Hatred out for a beer which the latter states the drinks will be his treat; with that the two parachute from the building. Wide Wale then returns to his home, speaks with his second-in-command, and is shown happy about his new item until his second-in-command opens the door revealed it to be filled with balloons. Wide Wale then hears someone breathing and demands they come out, the person emerges from the balloons and is revealed to be the polar bear that was tranquilized at the city zoo earlier that day. The bear prepares to attack the scared Wide Wale and second-in-command. At the end of the episode, Augustus St. Cloud arrives at Pete and Billy's residence where he informs them of his selling their company. After he leaves, Billy tells Pete to back his bags as they are moving to New York when it is revealed that Venture Industries was the company that purchased Billy and Pete's company. Episode Cast * [[wikipedia:James_Urbaniak|'James Urbaniak']]: Dr. Venture, Jonas Venture Jr. * [[wikipedia:Patrick_Warburton|'Patrick Warburton']]: Brock Samson * [[wikipedia:Michael_Sinterniklaas|'Mike Sinterniklaas']]: Dean Venture * [[Chris McCulloch|'Chris McCulloch']]: Hank Venture, The Monarch, Pete White, Augustus St. Cloud, Pirate Captain, Sgt. Hatred * [[Doc Hammer|'Doc Hammer']]: Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, Henchman 21, Billy Quizboy, Shoreleave, Mass. Pirate * [[wikipedia:Hal_Lublin|'Hal Lublin']]: Wide Wale, Manolo * [[wikipedia:Kate_McKinnon|'Kate McKinnon']]: Redusa * [[wikipedia:Larry_Murphy_(actor)|'Larry Murphy']]: Fallen Archer, Zoo Worker First Appearances * Redusa * Rocco Connections to Other Episodes [[Tears of a Sea Cow|'Tears of a Sea Cow']] * Dr. Dugong from Tears of a Sea Cow is revealed to be Wide Wale's brother. [[The Lepidopterists|'The Lepidopterists']] * The Pirate Captain's tranquilizer dart addiction was first shown in The Lepidopterists. [[Any Which Way But Zeus|''Any Which Way But Zeus]] * Inside Redusa's cluttered home you can see a box for the toy bear, Teddy Talk-To-Me, first seen in [[Any Which Way But Zeus|''Any Which Way But Zeus]]. [[Assisted Suicide|''Assisted Suicide]] * Dr. Mrs. The Monarch says that she is going to go put on her cheerleader outfit, as seen in [[Assisted Suicide|''Assisted Suicide]], for make-up sex with The Monarch. [[Momma's Boys|''Momma's Boys]] * Inside Redusa's cluttered home you can see a box for the toy bear, Teddy Talk-To-Me, last seen in [[Momma's Boys|''Momma's Boys]]. [[Hostile Makeover|''Hostile Makeover]] * Brock mentions Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture firing the majority of VenTech Industries' staff. *Sergeant Hatred has become a security guard due to losing his job after Brock was re-assigned to guard the Ventures. He and Brock seem to reconcile at the end of the episode. * The Pirate Captain tries to get himself tranquilized due to his addiction relapsing in [[Hostile Makeover|''Hostile Makeover]]. *Fallen Archer telling Wide Wale that Dr. Venture refused the Crusader Action League protection fee, indicating that the CAL (or some of its members) are corrupt rather than merely mercenary. *Manolo's truck is still crushed from where Warriana fell on top of it. Cultural References [[wikipedia:A_Flock_of_Seagulls|'A Flock of Seagulls']] * Pete White uses St. Cloud's hair mousse to model his hair in the style of British new wave band A Flock of Seagulls. [[wikipedia:Aladdin|'Aladdin']] * In the "Billy Quizboy and The Pink Pilgrim" title sequence Pete White holds an old oil lamp, which Billy rubs to release a genie, a reference to the story of ''Aladdin''. [[wikipedia:Batman|'Batman']] * Augustus St. Cloud owns and drives the Batmobile from ''Batman'' (1989) and ''Batman Returns'' (1992). [[wikipedia:Breezing Up (A Fair Wind)|'Breezing Up (A Fair Wind)]]'' (1873-1876)' * Wide Wale has the 1876 Winslow Homer painting ''Breezing Up (A Fair Wind) on the wall in his headquarters at Tophet Tower. [[wikipedia:Clash_of_the_Titans_(film_series)|''Clash of the Titans]]' (1981)' * Henchman 21 threatens Redusa by alluding to the decapitation of Medusa in the fantasy adventure film [[wikipedia:Clash_of_the_Titans_(film_series)|''Clash of the Titans]] (21 specifically refers to the "Harry Hamlin version"). [[wikipedia:Dinosaurs_(TV_series)|''Dinosaurs]]' (1991-1994)' * The Monarch refers to the villain Tantrum Rex as looking like the "'not the mama!, not the mama!' baby-dinosaur puppet." This was a character named Baby Sinclair from the television comedy show [[wikipedia:Dinosaurs_(TV_series)|''Dinosaurs]]. [[wikipedia:Duran_Duran|'Duran Duran']] * The episode includes several references (including the title of the episode) to the Duran Duran video for the song [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M0hogZyRyU Is There Something I Should Know?] ** Augustus St. Cloud claims the "Please, Please Tell Me" ball from the music video has supernatural powers that have influenced the New Romantic pop culture movement. ** Augustus St. Cloud claims that without the "Please, Please Tell Me" ball the New Romantics would never have happened and Duran Duran would be a "jock-rock band". ** Augustus St. Cloud claims the pyramid from the music video is a time machine, capable of opening a portal to the Old West. * When Pete says "Reflex," St. Cloud responds "Reflex is a lonely child who is waiting by the park," which is a lyric from another Duran Duran song, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDnNF5cHCdo The Reflex]. [[wikipedia:FreeCell|'FreeCell']] * During the initial attack by Augustus St. Cloud there is a software version of the solitaire card game FreeCell running on the desktop of Pete White's computer. [[wikipedia:Fruit_by_the_Foot|'Fruit by the Foot']] * Amongst the items Hank produces to help rehabilitate the Pirate Captain is a box of "Fruity Feet" fruit snacks (a parody of Fruit by the Foot). [[wikipedia:Galactus|'Galactus']] * Augustus St. Cloud is portrayed as the Marvel Comics character Galactus in the "Billy Quizboy and The Pink Pilgrim" title sequence. [[wikipedia:Godzilla|'Godzilla']] * In the "Billy Quizboy and The Pink Pilgrim" title sequence Billy turns into a giant scaly kaiju like Godzilla, holding Pete up to his mouth as if readying himself to eat his partner. [[wikipedia:Green Lantern|'Green Lantern']] * In the "Billy Quizboy and The Pink Pilgrim" title sequence Billy Quizboy is shown in outer space throwing a punch with a giant purple construction of a fist, similar to the green mental projections created by the DC Comics superhero Green Lantern. [[wikipedia:Gregg Valentino|'Gregg Valentino']] * When Billy uses his grappling arm, White is unimpressed that it does not also pull him up. Billy states that with that technology, his arm "would be all huge like the Man Whose Arms Exploded guy." The Man Whose Arms Exploded is a documentary about controversial bodybuilder Gregg Valentino, whose extreme steroid abuse led him to develop freakishly huge arms. White calls the documentary "the single most frightening thing ever aired on television." [[wikipedia:Guy Fawkes|'Guy Fawkes']] * Pete White's "Pink Pilgrim" costume looks similar to a classic illustration of historical conspirator Guy Fawkes from the Gunpowder Plot of 1605. [[wikipedia:John Hughes (filmmaker)|'John Hughes']] * Augustus St. Cloud bizarrely claims that actress Molly Ringwald would've been forced to remain on the television series The Facts of Life if filmmaker John Hughes had not been inspired to make the 1986 film Pretty in Pink by hearing the song "If You Leave". In actuality John Hughes was inspired to write the film Pretty in Pink by The Psychedelic Furs' song "Pretty in Pink", which actress Molly Ringwald had played for him. The OMD song "If You Leave" was actually written specifically for the soundtrack to the film Pretty in Pink. [[wikipedia:Kim Fields|'Kim Fields']] * Augustus St. Cloud claims that without the influence of the "Please, Please Tell Me" ball actress Kim Fields would've been emboldened to run for public office and eventually become President of the United States. Kim Fields played the gossipy Dorothy "Tootie" Ramsey on the 1980s sitcom The Facts of Life. [[wikipedia:Marc Bolan|'Marc Bolan']] * Augustus St. Cloud claims the "Please, Please Tell Me" ball was originally formed by English rock legend Marc Bolan, the former singer of glam rock band T. Rex who died in a car accident in 1977. [[wikipedia:Molly Ringwald|'Molly Ringwald']] * Augustus St. Cloud bizarrely claims that actress Molly Ringwald would've been forced to remain on the television series The Facts of Life if filmmaker John Hughes had not been inspired to make the 1986 film Pretty in Pink by hearing the song "If You Leave". Molly Ringwald was on the first season of The Facts of Life from 1979-1980 and first worked with John Hughes on the 1984 film Sixteen Candles, making one more film with him (1985's The Breakfast Club) before Pretty in Pink. [[wikipedia:Mister_Rogers%27_Neighborhood|''Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood]]' (1968-2001)' * Augustus St. Cloud's soap mitt is actually the Henrietta Pussycat puppet from the Neighborhood of Make-Believe on [[wikipedia:Mister_Rogers%27_Neighborhood|''Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood]]. [[wikipedia:Nantucket_sleighride|'Nantucket sleighride']] * Because Dr. Venture refuses the protection of C.A.L., Wide Wale states that the "good ship Venture" is going to go on a Nantucket sleighride, which is when a harpooned whale attempts to flee and pulls the rowboat along behind it. [[wikipedia:New_Romantic|'New Romantic']] * Augustus St. Cloud claims the "power" of the "Please, Please Tell Me" ball has been passed down to every New Romantic band since Roxy Music. * Augustus St. Cloud claims that without the "Please, Please Tell Me" ball the New Romantics would never have happened and Duran Duran would be a "jock-rock band". * On the walk back to their trailer, Billy Quizboy explains to Pete White the significance of the New Romantic pop culture movement: without it, "nu rock" would've happened in the 1980s, ruining future hip hop and preventing Billy from eventually losing his virginity to the Wu-Tang Clan album "Wu-Tang Forever". [[wikipedia:Nu metal|'Nu Rock']]/Nu Metal * On the walk back to their trailer, Billy Quizboy namedrops "nu rock" acts Linkin Park and System of a Down. [[wikipedia:Pilgrims (Plymouth Colony)|'Pilgrims']]/Puritans * Pete White's "Pink Pilgrim" costume is a pink-hued version of classic Plymouth Pilgrim or Puritan attire. [[wikipedia:Red_Dwarf|'Red Dwarf']] * Shore Leave pretending to be a chin monster is a reference to the Red Dwarf episode [https://reddwarf.wikia.com/wiki/RD:_Gunmen_of_the_Apocalypse Gunmen of the Apocalypse]. [[wikipedia:Robosaurus|'Robosaurus']] *The monster truck owned by St. Cloud is similar in appearance to Robosaurus. [[wikipedia:Roxy Music|'Roxy Music']] * Augustus St. Cloud claims the "Please, Please Tell Me" ball was inflated by English glam rock band Roxy Music and "its power passed down to every New Romantic band ever since." [[wikipedia:She%27s_All_That|''She's All That]]' (1999)' * To help with the Pirate Captain's rehabilitation, Hank gives him a copy of the teen romantic comedy [[wikipedia:She%27s_All_That|''She's All That]] on DVD. [[wikipedia:Spandau Ballet|'Spandau Ballet']]' / Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark (OMD)' * Augustus St. Cloud mistakenly claims Spandau Ballet wrote the 1986 song "If You Leave", which was actually written by Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark (OMD). Spandau Ballet wrote the similarly named "Only When You Leave" in 1984 and the worldwide hit "True" in 1983, which appeared on the soundtrack to the 1984 John Hughes film Sixteen Candles, starring Molly Ringwald. [[wikipedia:The_Exploited|'The Exploited']] *Pete White uses St. Cloud's hair mousse to model his hair in the style of the Scottish punk rock band The Exploited. [[wikipedia:The Facts of Life (TV series)|'The Facts of Life']]' (1979-1988)' * Augustus St. Cloud mentions the 1980s sitcom The Facts of Life. [[wikipedia:Tool_Academy_(U.S._TV_series)|''Tool Academy]]' (2009-2010)' * Pete White uses St. Cloud's hair mousse to model his hair in the style of the American reality TV series [[wikipedia:Tool_Academy_(U.S._TV_series)|''Tool Academy]]. [[wikipedia:Trainspotting_(film)|''Trainspotting]]' (1996)' *The scene in the bedroom where the Pirate Captain suffers tranquilizer dart withdrawal, hallucinating a baby (with the late J.J.'s head) crawling on the ceiling, is taken from the scene where Renton suffers heroin withdrawal in the film [[wikipedia:Trainspotting_(film)|''Trainspotting]]. [[wikipedia:Wu-Tang Clan|'Wu-Tang Clan']] * On the walk back to their trailer, Billy Quizboy confesses to Pete White that he "lost his virginity to side-A of Wu-Tang Forever." Production Notes *The Animation Direction Supervisor (Kimson Albert) has a "nickname" inserted into his credits. The nickname is an unusual line or word from the preceding episode. For Maybe No Go the credit reads Kimson "Tantrum Rex" Albert. Trivia *When Rusty questions the Pirate Captain's name, Hank elects to rename him "Sir Reginald von Pirate Guy." Goofs * Augustus St. Cloud says without the "Please, Please Tell Me" ball Spandau Ballet never would've written "If You Leave" to inspire John Hughes. On the DVD commentary for this episode Doc Hammer admits that he accidentally wrote down "If You Leave" (a song by OMD) when he meant to write down the Spandau Ballet song "True" in the episode script. "True" appeared on the soundtrack to the 1984 John Hughes film Sixteen Candles, starring Molly Ringwald. Category:Episodes Category:The Venture Bros. episodes Category:Season 6 Category:2016 television episodes